Greek Stories
by aqua-child1
Summary: Greek Stories with a MK twist!


This is something new, it's a remake of Greek Mythology with Megami Kouhosei! Yeah I know weird….. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Kouhosei or Greek Mythology, I just like reading the stories! I am not doing this to disgrace Greek Mythology, I just thought it might be funny.

Enjoy! ^_^ This fic is based on the story Persephone.

Here are their roles.

Gareas- Hades

Rioroute-Zeus

Phil-Hera

Yu-Demeter

Zero-Hermes

Kazuhi-Persephone

Azuma-Helios

Once a upon a time, there lived a pilot, his name is Yu. Yu is a very skilled pilot, no one dared to mess with him for he can kick anyone's ass. He also had a sister and he protected her, because she means a lot to him. Her name is Kazuhi, one of the most beautiful repairers of all. That is why Gareas wanted her all to himself and plus his mean, cruel, snappish ways scared away all the girls. 

One day he decided he was going to marry her, or at least kidnap her, anything was fine to him. So he asked his brother Rioroute to help him.

Garu: Please?

Rio: no

Garu: Please?

Rio: no

Garu: Please?

Rio: DAMMIT GARU!!!!!!!! I SAID NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Garu: Well then I'll just tell Phil that you've been secretly dating other girls behind her back…..

Rio: O.O 

Garu: heheheh

Rio: you wouldn't

Garu: I will

Rio: But brothers don't do that to one another

Garu: Actually, I heard that back in the ancient times, brothers killed each other because of greed.

Rio: *gulps* Look man I just don't want to get my ass kicked my Yu.

Garu: Would you rather have Phil kick you ass, or Yu kick your ass

Rio: Okay fine *whispers something in Garu's ears*

Garu: *smiles* brilliant plan *grabs Rio's head and messes up his hair* You are a genius bro!

Rio: *pushes Garu away* Don't mess up my hair, man! And of course I'm a genius! 

Garu: Then why do you act so stupid?

Rio:…………

Sometime later on this week, Kazuhi and her fellow repairers got a well deserved break, so they get to go visit one of the colonies. Anyways they were frolicking around the park and suddenly they got thirsty. Kazuhi soon spotted a café where they sell tea and coffee. 

Kazuhi: Let's go get something to drink.

Tune: Sure

Leena: Wait…….Was that café there a few minutes ago.

Tune: I think so

Leena: *eyes the café suspiciously* Hmm…..

Tune: Let's go

They walk across the street. Suddenly this person riding a black motorcycle grabs Kazuhi and carries her away. 

Kazuhi: HELP!!!!!!!!

Tune: OH MY GOSH! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!

Leena: WE'VE GOTTA TELL YU!!!!!!

The two of them run to catch the nearest ship to the G.I.S.

Back at the G.I.S….

Yu: KIDNAPPED?! *furiously*

Leena: *nervously* um….She was carried off by someone on a motorcycle. I'm so sorry!

Just then Rio walks by while eating cake..

Yu: *shoots a glare at Rio*

Rio: *mouth stuffed with cake* wha? I know nothing!

Yu: *angry* you had something to do with this!

Rio: *looks innocent* Do with what?

Tune walks in

Tune: I just heard from Azuma that he heard Rio whispering about some kind of plan to kidnap Kazuhi to Garu. And he also told me to tell Rio that when he's whispering something to someone, he should lower his voice.

Yu: RIOROUTE!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts kicking Rioroute's ass*

Rio: HELP!!!!!!!

Tune and Leena: You're on your own on this one *walks off*

Rio: Okay I'll get her back!

Yu: HOW?!

Rio: I'll send Zero to bring her back……

Yu: NO, HOW ABOUT I JUST GO DOWN THERE AND BEAT HIM TO A BLOODY PULP?!

Rio: Yeah, but you know, you're a pilot and you should really stay here….

Yu: *thoughtfully* Good point…Wait what am I saying?! I can't pilot Tellia Kallisto without Kazuhi!

Rio: uhhhh………that's why we better get her back!

Yu: okay then, but if Zero fails then I'm killing both of you!

Rio: *gulps* okay

Meanwhile in a house on a colony

Garu: Come on you gotta eat something!

Kazuhi: I rather die than eat anything you cook!

Garu: What? You don't like my cooking?

Kazuhi: *points to burnt mystery meat* I don't think that's edible.

Garu: *looks at his cooking* Okay we'll order take-out then. *dials random numbers and orders something*

Kazuhi: I'm thirsty..

Garu: *pissed off* Okay then what would you like to drink, then?

Kazuhi: Tea..

Garu: Okay then! That's something I can make!

10 minutes later…..

Garu: Here try some!

Kazuhi: Why is it bubbling?

Garu: *pissed off again* JUST TRY THE GODDAMNED TEA!!!!

Kazuhi: Ahhhhh…….Okay. *drinks tea* Hey, this is the best tea I've ever had!

Garu: *proudly* See……………I can make tea!

Kazuhi: I never said that you can't..

Garu: Well….You were thinking of it!

Kazuhi: *playfully* I was not….Okay maybe I was…

Doorbell rings

Garu: I'll get it! *gets the door*

Garu: Zero? What are you doing here?

Zero: I gotta get you and Kazuhi back to the G.I.S!

Garu: But why?

Zero: First of all… Yu is pissed because you kidnapped his sister, second she's a repairer and you're a pilot you guys are needed back at the G.I.S. And Yu will kill me and Rio if I don't bring you and Kazuhi back! Well actually he only wants Kazuhi back, but he does want to hurt you.

Garu: Hmm……..Okay we'll come back

The next day, Zero, Kazuhi, and Garu board the ship to the G.I.S.

Back at the G.I.S…..

Yu: Kazuhi *embraces her* You didn't drink any of his tea did you?

Kazuhi: Yeah.. Why?

Yu: DAMMIT I SHOULD'VE WARNED YOU ABOUT HIS ADDICTIVE TEA! It's so addictive that you just have to go back for more! 

Kazuhi: Well I didn't drink that much, I only took a sip.

Yu: Hmmmmmmmmmm………..That means you must have that tea every week!

Kazuhi: Or?

Yu: You'll go insane….

Kazuhi: How do you know?

Yu: Because Rio is addicted to that tea….

Rio: MUST HAVE TEA!!!!!!! *begs Garu* I'll do anything for that tea!!!!!

Yu: See……

So every week, Kazuhi has to have tea with Garu…….And during that time Yu is pissed off at anyone and would hurt anyone that goes near him. And when he's with Kazuhi again, he's just plain creepy and silent…..

THE END!

Okay, that was a bit screwed up….. This story was based on Persephone. I'm thinking about doing more than one Greek story. And don't get me wrong about the whole Yu is creepy and silent thing.. I think Yu's very kwl. Please review! And I know the characters were OOC.


End file.
